memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Loghri'nah
|rank = |position = Tactical Officer (Bridge Crew) }} Loghri'nah, also called Loghri, is a Reuian who made first contact with humans. He is also the first of his kind to serve aboard a Federation starship. Youth Loghri's first one hundred years of youth included attending the centers of education, training in every art (anything productive is considered an art on Reui), as well as taking the ceremonial rite of passage: the Rular. For the first hundred years of his youth, he worked in the R'omarian Militia. Here he gained the status as a male of worth. Adult Life 2100-2200 Upon achieving status as a worthy male of the Reuian society, Loghri was given his choice of occupation. He chose to become a member of the rather small Reuian Royal Starfleet. This continued for fifty years until a scandal broke out, in which he was falsely implicated, and was exiled into the Low-lands for another fifty years. During his time in the Low-lands, he became a hardened warrior. The nightmarish monstrosities of the Low-lands did not destroy him, and when he returned to Reuian society in 2200, he was forgiven. 2200-2300 At two hundred (young by Reuian standards), Loghri became a member of the Royal Guard. During this time, he made many friends among the nobility. They were impressed by his hard-work (most notably in the failed Cardassian invasion of Reui) and he soon became Chief of the Royal Guard. But, unfortunately, he met his match here once again. The Reuian who had falsely accused Loghri of being involved in the scandal, a traitor to the King and Kingdom, once again spread false-hoods regarding Loghri. 2300-2344 Rather than getting involved in the intrigue and secrets of the upper class, Loghri decided to return to his one true love: space. He returned to the Reuian Royal Starfleet, but this time as the head of the Po'nali Orbital Defense Outpost orbiting the rings. Dominion Invasion In 2304, the Dominion attacked Reui. Loghri's unit, the Po'nali Orbital Outpost, was put to the test: the Dominion seemed to be able to beat any tactic or armament that Loghri could throw at them, yet even still he was able to halt their advance. He later discovered that the traitor Reuian, who had gotten him exiled to the Low-lands, was feeding military secrets to the Dominion in order to bring down the King. The Dominion were pushed back into the Bajoran wormhole, and Loghri prepared to denounce the traitor before the king. But it was too late. The battle was won, but the war was lost. The traitor had assassinated the king, and placed the crown upon his own head. Loghri was kept on Po'nali Station, pending a treason trial orchestrated by the traitor-king to get rid of his one enemy in all of Reui. First Contact with Humans In 2344, his outpost met with the and the . He didn't know it at first, but he had made first contact with a new species. Trivia *No Starfleet uniform has ever been made that would fit his enormous size and muscular build (though, when the ''Enterprise''-C went into the future, Elim Garak offered to make Loghri a uniform to size). To show his rank, Loghri wears a belt with the same color pattern of the late-23rd century uniforms, upon which is his rank and insignia. Category:Star Trek: Conflict Category:Ensigns Category:New Insurrection members Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) personnel Category:Non-humanoid species